Her Sensual Awakening
by Jane-Runs-Fast
Summary: Two years after the defeat of Morgana, Claire and Jim's relationship has devolved into something frigid at best. Determined to rekindle the spark they once shared she is willing to do anything. Can Claire seduce her lover's attention back for good?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

Clair Nunez clung to her troll lover like the heroine on the cover of a 90's romance novel. Her muscles tensed as she braced for yet another rejection. She had searched all night for him, her only goal- seduction.

"Two years, Jim." She said in as flat a tone as she could manage. "Two years you've avoided touching me."

Bittersweet should be his middle name…Hell, his first.

He towered over her, the backdrop of the full moon silhouetted his muscular frame, glinting off his wicked ashen horns. He looked demonic. Delicious. She licked her lips, his eyes glued to her darting tongue. Grinning, she tightened her grip, his chilled mystical armor flush against her soft body.

After blossoming into a buxom beauty, she should be beating men off with a stick, not pining after a troll whose moods gave her whiplash. Clair was tired of being refused; tonight, she would explore the extent of his feelings. If they fell short… _Well, they better not_.

He lowered to gaze at her with deep blue eyes, the color of a cloudless day. His mouth poised to speak but hesitant to deny her again. His determined face was lean with trollish features, and although unusual, other females would find him handsome. Red detailed his black mystical armor- which was impossible for him to remove. Claire ached to touch the gem-colored flesh it guarded.

The wind tugged at his wild mane of blue hair, whipping it against thick dark horns - _Horns she fantasized licking as she rode him like a pony._

"Claire," His strained voice pulled her from a particularly pleasant thought. She grinned then scowled as he pushed her away. The chill of his heavy hands through her clothes sent shivers down her spine. "I- I can't do this."

Breath escaped her in a burst, recoiling as if struck, she maintained her distance. Moonlight bleached his sapphire skin, glinting off his armor- reminding her of the human boy he had been- _the one that loved her._

Her eyes sheened with tears, she swiped them away. She was powerful in her own right! Her staff may be gone- destroyed to contain Morgana- but she could hold her own. _How dare he make her feel weak!_

Dark clouds rolled above them, blotting out the moon. A stiff breeze carried the scent of rain, cooling her heated body. She trembled.

"Damn it, Jim, I don't understand!" Claire had given up everything for him. Her home, family, friends, and way of life- not that she expected anything in return. Their love had been mutual when she made the decision- _or so she thought._

Claire had confessed her love, and Jim had yet to -and likely never would- reciprocate. It stung. "I thought we were a couple, but…"

His awkward ways and pure affection had won her heart as a girl, even with a strained relationship- that love had matured. As had her needs...

Her boots sank into the soft dirt as she pulled away from his grasp- or tried to. Cold trailed from her shoulders to her hips as Jim adjusted his grip on her. Keeping her at a distance but refusing to let her go.

Years had passed since abandoning Trollmarket and leaving their hometown. Time had Clair blossoming into a sensual creature with a full figure that had men and woman double-taking. If only she could draw the eyes of the one guy that mattered.

Thunder boomed in the distance, echoing her inner turmoil. The casual touches and innocent hugs from before had dwindled to nothing. Jim refused the smallest physical contact with her.

A myriad of confusing emotions swept through her like a scalding tide.

 _Does Jim like toying with me?_

Lightning flickered in the distance; deep shadows punctuated the still moment.

Breaching the topic had backfired- Jim had distanced himself to a dramatic degree; avoiding Claire at every turn. Leaving her as cold and insecure as when Morgana had taken over her body.

"We are a couple!" His eyes widened, fingers digging into her hips, "Please, I just need some time to-"

"You haven't kissed me in two years, Jim!" Her scream echoed among the trees, her cheeks burned. "If you won't give me what I need, I will find someone else to-"

The sky lit up, heralding a boom of thunder that shook the treetops, birds scattered into the night. "No one else!" He roared, tackling her into the dirt. Her teeth knocked as she slammed onto the soft ground, dandelion fluff and fireflies plumed around them in a hectic swirl.

His lips met hers with frenzied passion as he covered her. A burst of wind whipped around them, rustling leaves. The damp earth cooled her fevered body. He stretched over her face to face, his towering height caging her in.

In a deep husky voice, he whispered, "Your mine, nobody else's." He seemed startled by the declaration but did not slow his assault of her lips.

She wanted to weep at the feel of him. So long denied his attention. She caressed his face, loving the chill of his stone-like flesh. He moaned as her fingers traced his jaw from chin to ear, threading into his hair to grip his thick horns.

Claire held him, guiding his head by the horns to deepen their kiss. Gasping into his mouth, she pulled him closer still, arching her back to press into his chest. Fire coursed through her veins with every moan elicited from him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, locking to him as if he were her missing piece.

"Si, yours." She groaned between kisses.

His body tensed around her, tendrils of blue hair stuck to his sweat dotted brow- proof of his waning restraint. Their tongues met in a clash of heat, warring for dominance as his armored body thrust against her eager softness.

He broke the kiss, burying his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply. She giggled at the sensation, pulling him closer. Dazed, heat coiled at her center as Jim traced the column of her throat with his tongue. _I've wanted this for so long!_

He purred like a cat, his chest rumbling against her full breasts.

"Mi Amor, please," She begged, needing to be sated but not knowing how.

She released his horns to grasp at his hips, digging her nails into one of the few areas not protected by enchanted armor. "Touch me!" He clenched his teeth, blue eyes dropping to the curve of her neck with a wild glow.

She lifted her face; cheeks flushed as her mouth parted. Gripping Jim's hips, she guided his pounding thrusts to a steady tempo against her core. Shamelessly she used him, arching in abandon as she neared her peak.

Christ, her first orgasm would be by dry humping, and she regretted nothing. She didn't have time to ponder because Jim jerked her body over, bringing her to her hands and knees. If Jim were fully human would he want her like this, on all fours ready to be mounted like a wild beast? Claire hoped so.

He groaned behind her, licking and sucking at her neck, driving her wild. With a jerk he pulled her jeans down, exposing her damp lace covering.

She had waited forever for a simple touch from him, and now she was feeling Jim' unrestrained passion. She was afraid she would wake from a blissful dream. He nipped her neck, sharpened teeth dragging across her skin in a tantalizing trail. She moaned, arching her back and pressing into him.

"Jim, please." A deep animistic growl vibrated against her back. He pulled a hand from the dirt to scrape at the medallion on his chest- the one that controlled his armor.

She felt his frustration mount as he raised, beating at the glowing armor. His roar echoed through the night; he trembled behind her on the border of lust and fury. She lifted, wrapping an arm around his neck, jerked him to cover her before rage won out. "I'm almost there, mi Amor- Agh!"

He sunk his fangs into the curve of her neck, his teeth pulsing inside her as thunder boomed overhead. Shock muted her, a blend of pain and intense pleasure rocked her as Jim pounded from behind. Taking her over the edge, drowning her in white hot bliss.

Lightning tore across the sky, deafening her screams of pleasure. His fangs slid from her body with care and little pain. Rain drizzled them in waves as she collapsed ass up in a boneless heap beneath her lover. They hadn't removed their clothing -well, nothing significant- and yet she ached in the most delicious places.

She turned to preen at him in her afterglow, "We have to find a way to get that armor off-" Her words caught in her throat at his look of horror. A hand covered his mouth, smearing his blue cheeks with dirt.

"Jim?"

"I lost control, I'm so, so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, Claire."

"Jim, you didn't!"

"I heard you scream! I- I bit you, Claire! Your bleeding!"

She turned her head, inspecting his mark. Blood interwove with pelting rain, trickling to stain her pink top. The wound itself was shallow, shockingly painless and... rapidly healing? She would investigate later. For now, Jim needed her attention.

She turned to him, words dying on her tongue.

Jim was gone, the rain washing away any evidence of the blue bastard's presence.

"That was it, Jim Lake Jr.!" She screamed into the darkness, her fists clenched, "I'm not waiting anymore!"

She was done feeling this way, done loving him! She turned towards the distant lights of the city. She would find someone else- someone worthy of her devotion, her love...Her body.

* * *

 **NOTE**

I had to age them up (hence the two years forward) because I plan for this fic to be pretty erotic.

Chapter 1 was recently edited for minor issues. I am working on editing Chapter two now and will update as soon as its finished.

Please leave a comment if you enjoyed the chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

The rain beat down on her in waves as she sloshed through another ankle-deep puddle. The adrenaline from her encounter with Jim had fled her, leaving her cold and exhausted. Water bubbled from her sneakers as she stepped out of the forest and onto an empty parking lot. She glanced over her shoulder, black locks sticking to her wet face with the motion. Had Jim turned back for her?

If he hadn't yet, he would soon.

As soon as Jim realized how he had left, he would be tracking her down at breakneck speed to make immense.

She grinned despite her ire, the thought having taken some of the salt out of her.

Her shoes smacked against the concrete as she crossed the road. Muted classic rock echoed through the pelting rain like a prophetic calling. She had set out to hook-up, but her determination had waned.

Thumping club music and drunken hoots clung to her like a slick coat of grease well before she reached the bar.

The rain abated, Claire lifted her soft eyes to find a seedy biker bar illuminated by moonlight. Row after row of motorcycles lined the front of the building. She grinned when her eyes fell on a dinky moped parked behind a dumpster. If she wanted to get laid this was the place to do it.

Jim. She thought, how bad would he hurt if I let another man touch me? If I give someone else what he had pushed away?

Anger welled within her, threatening to choke her. She tore her eyes from the moped to asses her figure. She was shivering- soaked to the bone. Her wet clothes clung to her, accentuated her shapely figure. She looked rough but no less beautiful.

Bam!

The bar door slammed open, loud laughter and music swelled. A young man stepped out trailing a thin cloud of smoke in his wake. His hair was dark and mussed; silver studs shone on his leather coat like a beacon. She took the biker in, eyes roving from his boots up to his rugged face, his blue eyes.

Claire tilted her head; a neon sign thrummed behind him casting a sapphire glow over his strong figure. She licked her lips as her body warmed. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea.

"Jim." She whispered as she stepped forward and stilled, shocked that his name escaped her lips.

She couldn't do it.

If she would be picturing Jim while with another man... There is no point.

She sighed. Claire was not about to punish herself like that. She loved Jim and knew he cared for her.

Her decision made, Claire's muscles relaxed. She hadn't realized how tense she had been. Her breath fogged with a deep sigh as she turned on her heels, facing the forest. She dreaded the walk back, no matter how short, walking through the woods at night wouldn't be pleasant.

"Hey, cutie." She turned towards the raspy male voice, "why don't you come inside and I'll help you get warmed up." The leather-clad biker stood before her. She scrunched her nose as his thick boozy scent watered her eyes.

"No, thank you." She said, stepping back to put some distance between them.

"Aw, don't be like that." The biker said, his eyes fixed on her breasts as he gripped her shoulder with a clumsy hand. Claire shuddered as her temper peaked. "I can tell your cold; those tits could cut glass."

"You need to get your hand off of me." Her firm words echoed across the parking lot. The stranger's hands on her had driven home what she had already known- she did not want anyone but Jim touching her. "I said no."

"I bet I can change your mind," his hand dropped to her breast as he closed the distance between them in one step.

The temperature dropped as an ominous growl vibrated from the trees behind Claire. She didn't turn around but took a moment to rip the man's hand off of her breast with a yank.

The man gasped, his attention returned to her, the growl long forgotten. With marked intent in his eyes, he lunged towards her, as if having his hands on her would coax her into compliance.

Claire evaded his reach with ease, stepping to the side. A horny drunk was nothing in the wake of the mystical war she had fought in. With a swift kick, she tripped him as he missed his intended target. The biker face planted into the parking lot with a wet thud. Claire blushed as his awkward position resembled one she was in earlier that night.

I really hope I didn't look like this to Jim. She thought, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Claire."

She shrieked, twirling around, her fist swung wide but never connected.

Jim stood behind her, powerful and fierce like a demonic warrior. Water droplets glittered on him as they rolled down his massive body. Her eyes dilated at the sight of him. Had he seen what happened?

A glance at his face and she knew the answer.

Jim kept his features neutral, but could not mask the fury burning in his eyes.

Claire was unflinching, knowing it was all directed at the biker- and likely himself. His large body was tense, his back was straight as a rod, and his massive fists clenched. She should be afraid right now; any normal human would be. She felt her chest constrict with emotion under the intensity of his sky-blue gaze.

The few steps it took to reach him felt like an unspoken promise. A turning point in their relationship- and Claire liked the direction it was pointing.

She licked her lips as she came to stand in front of him. Her nipples hardened at the charged air between them, her breaths grew shallow.

She missed him.

The urge to throw herself at him and apologize was strong, but Claire held fast. Jim should have turned back for her sooner. Much sooner. If she were a stronger woman she would cry, rage at him, something. Anything.

Instead, she rested her palms against his broad chest, grinning as he gasped at the touch. Leaning in, she wrapped her arms around him, digging her fingers into his rain-slick hair.

"Claire, wait." Jim stuttered, "Are you okay, I saw that guy grab you-"

She jerked his head down, cutting him off with her mouth. Desperation beat at her as their lips clashed, his arms snaked around her waist to pull her close.

"Open your mouth, mi amour." She demanded. He complied.

Her tongue delved, tasting, dominating. Jim was stiff at first, clearly shocked at her sudden eagerness, but quickly melted in the face of her passion. His hands trailed down her back in a gentle but hesitant caress.

Claire would have none of that.

She braced her hands on his shoulders and with a swift leap had her legs wrapped around Jim's waist. He staggered, but quickly adjusted to her weight, his large hands cupped her ass in a firm grip.

Their eyes met, their noses touching. A smile played at his lips, the smile she loved so much. She cupped his cheek, leaning forward to give him a tantalizing kiss before pulling back.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Claire." He said, remorse dripping from every word.

"I told you, I'm fine."

"No- I mean yes, about that but also about leaving you the way I did."

"You should have come back sooner."

"I know."

"See that guy there." She nodded towards the unconscious biker a few feet away. Jim's eyes widened, clearly having forgotten the biker guy was there. "I was about to sleep with him because the bar sign made his skin look blue…"

* * *

NOTE

Next chapter will have sexy time- you have been warned.

Thank you for reading! Please comment if you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
